Living On The Edge
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "What is this?" Weiss growled distastefully, turning the can over in her hands and squinting to read the labels. "If this is some kind of energy drink-" [Implied sequel to When Heiresses Drink, doesn't have to be, though].


**I got an idea for teasing Weiss because of reasons have fun. Implied sequel to When Heiresses Drink.**

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Living On The Edge<p>

"Weiss, Weiss, here!"

"For heaven's sake, Yang, _what_?!" The heiress snapped.

With a mind-numbingly idiotic grin on her face, Yang thrust a canned beverage into her hands. The four of them had just left the convenience store after picking up snacks and drinks for the Friday evening. Ruby leaned over as they walked to see what her sister had forced onto her partner.

"What is this?" Weiss growled distastefully, turning the can over in her hands and squinting to read the labels. "If this is some kind of energy drink-"

"It's not, geez, princess!" Yang sighed in exasperation. "Might be better if it was, actually. You need to live on the edge a little."

"Not if that edge will cut me."

"Geez, you're hopeless…" Yang muttered.

Blake took this chance to step in helpfully on Weiss's other side.

"You should try it." She encouraged. "It's really good. And it's not sugary or anything."

"Aw, it's not?" Ruby pouted down at her own can of the stuff. "Fooey."

"Ruby Rose, sugar is the absolute _last_ thing you need in your system, _especially_ at this hour." Weiss scolded. "You're lucky I even let you purchase those cookies."

Ruby grumbled under her breath as they continued to walk toward their dorm room. Weiss felt an elbow nudge into her ribs and snorted as Yang appeared beside her again.

"Come on, princess, just give it a try! I promise you'll like it!"

"…Is it non-alcoholic?" She asked cautiously.

Yang groaned again. "_Yes_, Weiss."

"Don't give me that tone! I can hardly trust you after that time you_ spiked my water_."

"Let's not revisit those memories." Blake shuddered.

"Yeah…" The blonde agreed. "But come on, princess. Just try it."

"Fine, fine." Weiss tore the lid off the can, hissing a bit as the metal hit her nail. She gave an experimental sniff to the contents before slowly taking a sip, her expression looking as though she expected her lungs to catch fire.

But rather than flames, a cool, bubbly sensation trickled down her throat, a slight hint of fruity flavor going along with it. Slowly, she creaked an eye open to find her three teammates staring at her curiously, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Clearing her throat a bit, Weiss removed the can from her lips. "It isn't bad…" She muttered.

"Ha! See? I told ya you'd like it!" Yang clapped.

"I didn't say I _liked_ it. I said-"

"Yeah, yeah, _oh-kaay,_ Weiss."

Weiss sent her another glare as she tipped the can back and took another drink.

"You like it?" Ruby piped up. "That's good to know! Maybe I can pick one up for you sometimes from now on." She offered as they reached their room. Weiss simply shrugged her shoulders indifferently and said nothing.

They stepped inside and went to put away their spoils from the store, though Ruby kept her cookies and began munching on them happily. Weiss finished her drink – a little disappointed, though she would never voice such feelings.

As she went to toss the can into the waste bin, Blake stopped her just before she could dispose of it.

"Hold on." She plucked the can from Weiss's fingers. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at the tiny font on the bottom of the can. "Weiss, did you read this?" She asked grimly.

"What is it?" Weiss peered over her teammate's shoulder and scoured the can.

She screeched.

**_"YANG!"_**

"What, what is it, what'd I do?!" The blonde cried as Weiss grabbed her collar and shook her.

"Why did you give that to me?! It says it's 'not recommended for persons under the age of eighteen'!"

"It does?" Yang feigned shock as opposed to Weiss's genuine horror. "Oh, geez. Sorry about that, princess. I didn't notice."

"_Sorry_?! You didn't _notice_?!" Weiss shrieked. "_Yang, I'm only seventeen_!"

"Oh gosh!" Ruby gasped. "Weiss you're… you're like a criminal now." She backed away from her partner dramatically.

Weiss's eyes went round with shock. "I… I didn't mean to!" She defended herself. "Yang said-"

"Weiss." Blake sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter what Yang said or didn't say. You broke the law. If anyone finds out… you'll have to pay the consequences."

"B-But, I-!" Weiss looked to all of her teammates in turn before letting go of Yang. "You three… y-you can't tell anyone, do you hear me? I can't go to prison. I can't risk getting expelled. You need to _swear_ to me you won't tell a soul." Her voice was hard and serious.

It was a miracle none of them burst out laughing.

"We will, Weiss." Ruby went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We won't tell anyone how you drank a drink recommended for eighteen-year-olds while you were still only seventeen."

"I just hope you can live it down, princess." Yang said solemnly.

Weiss glanced at them with tortured eyes. "It's just a mistake I've got to live with, I suppose… I'm going to shower."

Blake nodded. "Maybe it'll help clear your head." Ruby and Yang nodded as well.

"Right." Weiss put two fingers to her temple and sighed, suddenly feeling very drained from the ordeal. She could trust they would never tell anyone, right? The heiress limped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

At last, the remaining three burst into laughter.

"Oh my god." Blake chuckled. "Yang, when you said she'd actually fall for it, I honestly didn't believe you."

"The prim and proper princess is going to jail for drinking a soda, you guys." Yang sighed, grinning.

"So when should we tell her?" Ruby giggled. "I don't want her being too depressed about it."

"Mmmaybe in another hour or so?" Yang suggested. "Just as long as we can keep up the act."

"I think that sounds best as well." Blake agreed.

However, once Weiss emerged from her shower, shoulders slumped with shame, it was only another twenty minutes before Yang caved under her guffaws.

When Ruby explained to Weiss that she was not going to be hunted down by the authorities and charged with underaged drinking, the heiress's face turned bright red.

That night, the three of her teammates went to bed on frozen pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah this was dumb hhaha.**

**Please review!**


End file.
